Calamity
by Tux-kun
Summary: the sequence of events that took place before the destruction of the earth and moon.
1. The ball

Dedications:

To the person whom is extremely important to me. They inspired to write, and this person is always there for you; allowing me to always feel happiness. This person gave me the courage to post this for everyone to see. She is a wonderful girl. Thank you, Ms. Cutie Cassi.

--------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1  
  
The sun rose, beyond the mountains, exposing its infinite shine across the land. As its bright glow, penetrates through the darkness of the night, it stumbled upon a palace. This palace, which was full of large windows and glowing walls, was the center of perfection. It appeared to have the perfect setting, sitting in the middle of an open field with cloudless skies. This was the Imperial Palace of Earth, home to the ruler of the planet.  
  
Standing outside, next to the main entrance of palace, was a tall, muscular young man. This man wore dark red armor, which matched the color of his hair, and he possessed bright, blue eyes that could pierce darkness.  
  
'Another beautiful day.' The man said with a slight smile.  
  
He stood there, almost mesmerized by the array of colors around him; the green of the grass, the blue of the sky, and the glow from the palace walls. As the man stood there in admiration, the main entrance to the palace opened, and an elderly man, wearing a black tuxedo, came forth.  
  
The man called out, 'General Nephrite!'  
  
Nephrite turned to face the elderly man.  
  
'General Jadeite wishes to see you.' The man said.  
  
Nephrite began to walk toward the palace, and gave the elderly man a nod of thanks as he walked through the door.  
  
The palace was magnificent; its furniture arms were created out of silver and gold, and were cushioned by the finest material on the Earth, the floors made of pure marble, and the ceiling was decorated by chandeliers. Nephrite quickly moved into the palace, and turned left onto the grand stairwell. He put his hand on its railing and walked up slowly. He knew exactly what Jadeite wished to speak about, that is, the plans for tonight's ball.  
  
'That Jadeite, he could never think for himself.' Nephrite thought as he reached the top of the stairs.  
  
At the top of the stairwell was a long hallway, consisting of four doors, two on each side, and large double doors in its center. Jadeite was most likely in his chambers, which was the first door on the right. Nephrite reached for the door knob and turned it, slowing opening the door and it revealed a large chamber, filled with weapons and furniture made of a dark, polished wood.  
  
Nephrite called out, 'Jadeite, you here?'  
  
'Don't you knock?' a voice replied.  
  
Turning the corner was General Jadeite, whom wore black armor and a flowing purple cape. He was, by far, the youngest general in the master's army and it showed in his young face and curly blond hair.  
  
'Don't start, what do you want?' Nephrite mocked.  
  
'It's about the ball.'  
  
Nephrite smirked slightly at his response and thought 'I knew it.'  
  
'Is everything prepared?' Jadeite asked.  
  
'Yes, all the servants will be attending, as well as many of Earth's most respected citizens.'  
  
Jadeite took a sigh of relief after hearing Nephrite's good news.  
  
'Good. I'm just worried. Tonight has to be perfect.'  
  
'You worry too much, don't, it will turn that blond hair of yours white. So, where are Kunzite and Ziocite?' Nephrite asked.  
  
Jadeite crossed his arms and looked upward, recalling his memory.  
  
'Kunzite is off training the master's army, so he won't be back till tonight.'  
  
'And Ziocite?'  
  
'He's where he always is.'  
  
Nephrite turned quickly and headed back toward the door.  
  
'Well, no use in wasting time here, I should go see him' Nephrite said.  
  
Nephrite opened the door and walked out of Jadeite's room, without looking back, and he shut the door behind him. Jadeite moved a step back and took a seat on his arm chair, showing a smile on his face.  
  
'Rude.'  
  
Nephrite slowly began his flight down the grand stairwell. He looked over and started to admire the beauty of the Imperial Palace. Even on the darkest night, this palace was able to shrine so brightly. It was crafted by the most loyal citizens of Earth, and on its walls hung the portraits of all the previous kings and their families. As soon as the master found his love, his portrait will join the others.  
As Nephrite reached the bottom of the stairs, he walked through the main ballroom and proceeded to the double doors on its right, leading to the drawing room. As he became closer to his destination, the faint sound of a rand piano reached his ears. He knew instintly that was Zoicite. Nephrite reached the doors and was greeted by two young servants. The two servants opened the doors for Nephrite, and he walked through, hearing the volume of the piano suddenly get louder.  
The drawing room was used by the Master and his Shitennou as a tactical room, for it consisted of a large world map, a fireplace, and lounge couches. Nephrite looked to the right to see a man, in white armor, playing the grand piano. The music was fast and full of life, indicating the high level of skill that the pianist possessed. The music stopped suddenly, the man noticing a guest turned his head to see, swinging his white hair back in the process.  
  
'You're getting better, Zoicite.'  
  
Zoicite, if one would rank the Shitennou, he would be the second most powerful. However, his power was not in his swordsmanship, but in his mind. During the war that unified the Earth under the Master's rule, he used his hidden talent. That is, the ability to control the minds of his enemies by the use of his piano playing. This music would pierce the mind of whomever he wished to target and would put the victim in a trance-like state.  
  
'Not really.' Zoicite said as he rose from his piano bench.  
  
'What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?  
  
'No reason, just wanted to listen. So, are you ready?'  
  
Zoicite sat back on his piano bench, 'As ready as one can be.' he said as he began to play a soothing waltz.  
  
On the moon, a young lady stared down at the Earth, completely in awe of its blue skies and oceans. She stood there, on the balcony of the Moon Palace, with hands in a prayer position, dreaming of what the Earth was like. She was incredibly beautiful, standing there in a long, white dress with her long, black hair flowing down and a golden crescent moon on her forehead. She was the princess of the moon, Princess Serenity.  
She stared down at the palace grounds, observing the ivy fountain in the center of the square and the silver stones that decorated the moon's head surface. Her eyes, sad and lost.  
  
'I wish I could see it...just once.' Serenity whispered.  
  
She sighed and walked back into the palace, guards bowing to her as she passed. She walked through the main hall and heard someone calling out to her.  
  
'Princess!'  
  
She turned to see a familiar face. 'Oh! Venus, how are you?'  
  
'Did you hear? Earth is holding a ball at the Imperial Palace!'  
  
'Really? I didn't know. I wish I could go.' Serenity said with sad eyes.  
  
'I know, but don't worry. You'll see it soon.' Venus said, trying hard to cheer the princess up.  
  
Venus' facial expression changed suddenly from one of comfort to one that had just remembered something important.  
  
'Oh! Queen Serenity wishes to see you in the throne room.' Venus explained.  
  
Venus moved slowly, putting her hand on the princess' shoulder. Serenity closed her eyes and began to follow Venus' lead. As the two approached the doorway, servants rushed over to greet them and opened the doors, and were surprisingly greeted by the queen herself.  
  
'Your highness!' Venus announces with shock in her voice, as she drops to one knee. 'I had just summoned the princess.'  
  
'It is fine, thank you. Would you excuse us?'  
  
'Yes, ma'am.' Venus says as she comes back to her feet and begins to walk away from the two.  
  
Queen Serenity was the most beautiful woman to have graced the moon's surface. Her hair, was long and flowing, and even in times of anger or hardship, she always had kind and sincere eyes. She stood in front of her child, in a long, white dress. The two were almost identical, in every aspect, besides the obvious age difference.  
  
'I trust you already know about the ball on Earth.' The Queen asked as she put her hands on her child's shoulders. 'I know what you're going to ask and I'm sorry, but we can't risk having you around the people of Earth...they're dangerous.'  
  
'I know, but....' The princess paused and suddenly her eyes began to water and tears began to flow, as if the weight of the world had been placed on her shoulders.  
  
The queen took her hands off the princess' shoulders slowly, 'Cheer up, I promise you'll see the Earth soon.'  
  
The queen smiled as she turned and she walked through the large, silver double doors in the middle of the main hallway, leading to the throne room, leaving her child. The princess became depressed, struggling to hold back her remaining tears. Ever since she was a child, all she ever wanted was to see the Earth, but she knew deep in her heart that she would never see it. She walked outside, and stared at the planet. She stared in admiration and thought of all the wonderful things that the Earth might possess. Suddenly, her eyes became determined, and full of drive. She looked at the Earth and said in a firm voice:  
  
'I'm going....tonight.'

* * *

Chapter 2  
  
It was nightfall, 1800 hours. The Imperial Palace was completely lit up and full of life, as guests flocked inside the palace by the hundreds. Inside the ballroom was a large, banquet table, capable of holding hundreds of people, and was decorated with a spread of foods and spirits. At the top of the stairwell stood the Shitennou, looking down at the guests and watching then; eating, laughing, smiling, and dancing. The four of them were all aware that, in the past, the dancing and smiling were replaced with fighting and bloodshed. The unification war was the bloodiest war that the Earth has ever encountered, and the Shitennou remembered, all too well, the events of that war.  
  
'Amazing, isn't it?' Jadeite said, leaning his elbows on the railing.  
  
'People forget easily, I suppose.' Zoicite responded.  
  
'A little too easily.' Jadeite sighed.  
  
'Do not look to the past.' A voice from behind announced.  
  
Surpised, the Shitennou turned to greet the familiar voice.  
  
'Kunzite, welcome back.' Zoicite smiled.  
  
'It's good to be back.'  
  
Kunzite was a towering man. He stood there, in his purple and gold armor and his long cape, with a grin on his face. Kunzite was the Master's right hand man. He was the most loyal, the most skilled, the most respected, and the most powerful general of the Shitennou. His skill with a sword was known to be unmatched, and he could easily take on ten to twenty men, and win without breaking a sweat.  
  
'The past is the past. We did what we had to do to stop the violence, and the Earth has prospered. The deaths were a consequence to this peace.' Kunzite explained.  
  
'Right, as always.' Nephrite responded, as he leaned back against the wall.  
  
After a moment of conversation between the generals, Kunzite stood in front of the stairs and yelled out to the crowd.  
  
'Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Master Endymion.'  
  
The double doors at the end of the upper corridor opened, revealing a tall, muscular man. He walked to the railing slowly, showing the grace of royalty. The Shitennou moved to the sides of him and bowed to him, showing their utmost loyalty to their master. Endymion reached the railing, wearing pure white armor, which matched the exterior of the palace. He stood and received a round of applause from his guests. He put his arms out, and the crowd grew silent, eagerly waiting to hear from their new ruler.  
  
'Thank you all for coming. It has been a year since the unification war ended and I became your ruler. This celebration is to remember and honor the lives that were sacrificed during that war. These men fought for a better Earth, an Earth that was not separated by barriers of prejudice and prosecution of the weak. Today, we live in that time of peace, and I promise all of you that I will do everything in my power to keep the Earth as peaceful as it is now.'  
  
The palace, instantly, went from silence to an uproar of praise and applause. As the crowd cheered, the soft sound of music began to fill the room and everyone went back to eating and dancing. The Shitennou arose from kneeling and greeted their master.  
  
'Master, that was flawless. Spoken like a true ruler.' Kunzite announced.  
  
'Thank you. I must say, I'm impressed. This ball is turning out well.' Endymion said as he looked at his guests.  
  
As he was looking down, his eyes stumbled on something, a young lady. She stood there, looking a little lost in her eyes. He stared at her, admiring her as if he was looking at a goddess. Then, it seems as if the world around him began to fade away, allowing him to notice nothing else but her. He got distracted by a slight push on his shoulder.  
  
'Master!' Zoicite called out.  
  
'Yes?' Endymion responded, slightly disoriented.  
  
'Are you alright?' Zoicite asked.  
  
'Yes, I'm alright.'  
  
'Please come with me, you should sit down and join your people.'  
  
Endymion smiled, 'Of course, thank you.'  
  
Endymion and the Shitennou walked down the stairwell gracefully, and reached the banquet table. The master sat in the center of the table, with his four generals on the sides of him. They began to feast on the spread in front of them, however, the master did not. His eyes were locked on the young lady in white. The young lady noticed his staring, and she began to blush and shy away. Zoicite looked over and saw his master was mesmerized by something. He looked to where his master was staring to see a girl with a golden crescent moon on her forehead. Zoicite's eyes became filled with terror and confusion.  
  
'What is a Moon Kingdom citizen doing here?' He thought. He looked back to his master and began to address him.  
  
'Master, that girl...'  
  
'...She's beautiful.' Endymion said, cutting Zoicite off.  
  
Endymion stood up and began to walk away from the table. Kunzite, whom was engrossed in his meal, saw his master leaving. Surprised by this, he stood up to greet his master.  
  
'Is everything alright?' Kunzite asked.  
  
'Yes, I just feel like dancing.' Endymion responded as he continued to walk.  
  
Kunzite observed his mater walk over to an attractive young girl.  
  
'.....Dance?' Kunzite asked himself.  
  
On the moon, Venus was running through the Moon Palace, searching each room franticly. The look of terror in her eyes becoming more and more pronounced as she searched and searched, only to find nothing.  
  
'Serenity! Where are you?' Venus called as she ran though the halls.  
  
She turned the corner to see a young girl in a blue skirt, matching her hair. Venus felt relief, for if anyone could find out where Serenity was, this girl would know.  
  
'Mercury!' Venus called out.  
  
Mercury turned around to face her greeter, 'Venus, what's wrong? You look exhausted.'  
  
Venus reached Mercury, and began to breath heavily, the anxiety and exhaustion of searching finally getting to her.  
  
'The princess...she's gone. I fear she went to Earth.' Venus explained.  
  
'Oh my God, we have to find her. Venus, do you know where she'd be?'  
  
'Yes, we talked about the ball that's taking place at the Imperial Palace.'  
  
'Alright, let's go. Mercury announced as she began to run toward the main entrance.  
  
Venus, exhausted, tried her best to follow. 'Hey, wait up!'  
  
Kunzite stood there, in disbelief, as he watched his master dance with that young lady.  
  
'Since when does the master dance?' Kunzite thought out loud.  
  
His disbelief was interrupted by Zoicite, whose nervous face showed a cold sweat and sheer terror.  
  
'Kunzite, people from the Moon are here.' Zoicite announces.  
  
Kunzite looked over to Zoicite with the same face of disbelief he showed his master.  
  
'What? Where are they?'  
  
Zoicite pointed out, 'The girl with the master.'  
  
'I don't want to jump to conclusions, but for now, let us assume the worst. I'll keep an eye on the master and you search for any other intruders. Detain them by any means necessary.' Kunzite ordered.  
  
'Understood.' Zoicite said as he began to move through the crowds.  
  
Kunzite stood there, suspiciously, wondering why someone from the Moon Kingdom would be here. The people of the Earth and the people of the Moon were not allowed to meet, under any circumstances. So, why is this girl here?  
  
As Endymion and the young girl danced, they began to move away from the dance floor and moved to the side of the room, where they began to talk. Kunzite, carefully, kept watch, making sure no one noticed him. Kunzite observed his master and the girl laughing, and they appeared to having a good time. He didn't want to assume the worst, but his duty was to protect his master.  
  
'What's she planning?' Kunzite thought out loud.  
  
Venus and Mercury found themselves standing outside of the Imperial Palace after their teleport. They stood there, staring at the glow of the palace and admiring the atmosphere around it. At nightfall, the Earth and Moon were similar, both dark and mysterious. They looked through a side window to see hundreds of people, formally dressed, dancing in a ballroom.  
  
'How do we get in?' Venus asked as she stared at her attire.  
  
As Venus was saying this, Mercury reached in her pockets and pulled out two pen-like devices.  
  
'I brought these.' Mercury said.  
  
'You're a lifesaver!' Venus announced as she took a pen from Mercury's hand.  
  
They raised their hands up and said in sequence, 'Transform me into a pretty ballroom dancer!'  
  
Suddenly, a flash of white light fell over their bodies, and when it subsided, their attire had changed from senshi uniforms to beautiful ballroom gowns. Mercury wore a dark, blue gown and Venus wore a sparkling gold dress. They took a second to admire themselves, and then Mercury looked back into the window.  
  
'Venus, we should split up and try to find her.'  
  
'....Venus?'  
  
'I look sooooo amazing!' Venus announced.  
  
Mercury looked to Venus, surprised to see her still admiring herself in her new dress. Mercury stood, in awe, as Venus began to pose, almost forgetting why she was on Earth in the first place. Venus looked over to a see a baffled Mercury staring at her. Venus, embarrassed, quickly stopped and began to act serious.  
  
'Mercury, we should split to cover more ground.'  
  
'...I just said that.' Mercury sighed.  
  
'Let's go!' Venus announced as she headed for the main entrance.  
  
Mercury followed her slowly, more concerned now with trying to walk in high heels rather then trying to keep up. Venus walked by the guards easily, moving elegantly and acting almost like royalty. Mercury tried her best to imitate Venus, but the pain in her feet was unbearable. The two guards, looking concerned, stopped her.  
  
'Miss, are you alright?' a guard asked.  
  
'Yes...I'm...fine.' Mercury said, trying to keep her anxiety down to a minimum.  
  
'May I see your invitation?' The guard asked.  
  
'Oh no, I'm in trouble.' Mercury thought as she began to think of an excuse to not have an invitation. She knew she had to think quickly, or else the guards would become suspicious. But, what should she say?  
  
'I...stepped outside for some air, and I'm a bit dizzy.' Mercury announced, holding her forehead, trying to pretend she was sick.  
  
'Come with me, Miss.' the guard said as he guided her inside.  
  
The guard, placing a hand on her shoulder and the other on her side, moved her to the first available chair he saw and sat her down gently. Mercury, taking a sigh of relief, sat there as the guard rushed away.  
  
'Phew, I did it.' Mercury sighed out.  
  
Mercury reached down and began to take off her high heels, and felt the pain in her feet dull away slowly. The guard came rushing back toward Mercury with a glass in his hand.  
  
'Have some water, Miss. It may help.'  
  
'Oh...thank you.' Mercury said as she took the glass from his hand and slipped it slowly.  
  
'Will you be alright?' The guard asked, showing care and concern in his voice.  
  
'Yes, thank you.' Mercury announced, hoping that would let the guard leave her side.  
  
Venus walked through the crowd quickly, showing elegance and grace in her walk. She threw her hair back as she made her way through the ballroom toward the drawing room, catching the eyes of many of the men as she walked by. She looked back to see Mercury sitting down, getting waited on by a guard. Venus began to show a sign of annoyance in her eyes as she clutched her fist.  
  
'Mercury.....got a guy before me?!?!?' She thought.  
  
On the top of the stairwell, Zoicite began searching the master and the shitennou's chambers. Zoicite searched the Master's, Jadeite's, and Nephrite's chamber already and found nothing. He walked over toward Kunzite's room and opened the door. He stepped in quietly, listening to any form of movement. He closed his eyes for a second and his eyes moved under his eye lids.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and whispered, 'Nothing.'  
  
He quickly moved out and walked toward his own room. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly, in the same fashion as he did with everyone else's. He walked in and stood in the center of his chamber, in a room filled with white, sparkling furniture. He closed his eyes for a second and listened for any movement.  
  
After a moment, he opened his eyes, 'Nothing.'  
  
Zoicite left his chambers and walked down the hallway, reaching the grand stairwell. He put his hands onto its railing, staring down at the hundreds of people. It would take hours to search the entire palace. Luckily, for Zoicite, he had a trick up his sleeve. He stood there, once again, quietly medicating, and probing the minds of all the people in the ballroom.  
  
'Who doesn't belong?' Zoicite sighed out loud.  
  
After that moment of medication, his eyes flew up and he looked down into the crowd, staring at a young lady.  
  
'Found you.' He said with a smile. 


	2. The chase

Ok, it took forever but here is chapter 3...dedications:

To Ms. Cutie Cassi, I refuse to make another chapter unless ur in the dedication. Lol. After all, you inspired me to write.

To Ruth: for reopening your site.

* * *

Mercury drank her glass of water slowly, pondering on how she could leave without the guard noticing. She didn't have time to sit around, for she had to rescue the princess. She looked around the room, hoping to locate Venus; however, she was unsuccessful due to such a large crowd. Her attention was taken, suddenly, by a loud crashing sound. Apparently, someone had dropped some china; perhaps the person had been drinking too many spirits. Nevertheless, this was her chance, and she decided she didn't have the time nor the luxury to not take it. Mercury gently put her glass down, and grabbed her high heels. She stood up, only to be greeted by the kind, yet annoying guard.

'Ma'am, how are you feeling?' he asked.

'I am much better now. Thank you so much for everything.' Mercury said as she lowered her head in appreciation.

'Oh...it was nothing, ma'am.'

Mercury smiled and walked off slowly. She moved through the crowds toward the east part of the ballroom. She looked over to the two, large double doors and her expression showed complete shock. There she was, Venus, surrounded by men. Mercury simply could not believe how carefree Venus was, as well as guy crazy. Mercury looked over and decided to ignore what she just saw, as she walked toward to single door on the right side. She gently grabbed the knob, and turned it.

As she walked through and closed the door, the sounds of the ball had become silent. She was now in a long, dark hallway. Mercury slowly walked into the hallway. As she did this, she began to believe that searching the whole palace would be next to impossible. The reason being that this hall alone had around twenty-five doors on each side. Mercury stood, in the middle of the hallway, in thought, trying to think of more efficient way of searching such a large place. Suddenly, her thoughts became distracted.

'To think, people from the Moon are here?' The voice said.

She turned quickly to greet her guest, a man all in white. She did not understand how he was able to catch her off guard, and surprise her so; being that the hall was completely silent. On top of that, he knew that she was from the moon.

'What are you doing here?' he asked harshly.

Mercury put her arms out in fighting stance as a bright, penetrating, white light arose from her body; blinding the man. When the light had disappeared, Mercury had transformed back into her senshi uniform.

'Soldier of Water and Wisdom, Sailor Mercury! In the name of Mercury, I shall punish you!' she called out.

The man in white stood there, with a facial expression showing condescendence. It was as if a master has just noticed his pupil's mistake, but refuses to tell them about it. Mercury, quickly, thrusted her arms forward, placing them in front of her body.

'Mercury Aqua Mist!' she called out as a beam of water rushed toward her enemy.

However, the man disappeared. Mercury looked shock. How could he have disappeared? She did not care, and she was glad that he was gone so that she could get back to finding the princess. However, she felt certain uneasiness. It couldn't have been that easy. Suddenly, she realized that he was still there. She turned around, sure enough to see the man in white behind her. He raised his index and middle fingers and thrusted his arm toward Mercury. Green beams of energy ran from his fingertips into Mercury's eyes and she fell to her knees. Her eyes became thoughtless, as she stared aimlessly upward. The man in white smiled, acknowledging his victory.

'Why are you here...Mercury?' He asked.

Her head rose to face him. Her eyes were in a trance-like state and her arms were limp.

'Here...to rescue...'

At that moment, her eyes became full of life. After a moment of confusion, she jumped back onto her feet. She spun around, kicking the man in his stomach and throwing him back. He was completely bedazzled.

'How did you break my spell?' he asked her.

Mercury gave him no response. The man put his hand onto his stomach, the dull pain rushing through his abdomen. He knew now that this girl was more gifted then he originally thought, for one without great training could not overcome his mind control.

'Who are you looking for?' he asked.

She gave him a cold stare, probing his facial expressions and body movements, hoping to predict any surprise attacks. However, he showed none, and it appeared as if he did not wish to fight.

'My name is Zoicite, one of the Shitennou. I do not wish to harm you.'

As Mercury read into him, her attitude began to change from hostile to cordial. His eyes were honest and sincere, and she felt oddly comfortable around this man. Perhaps he could help her, and maybe better, he knew where the princess was. She walked to him and began to explain everything to Zoicite; her princess, her desire to see the Earth, her disappearance, and that she was there to find her and bring her back to the moon.

'I see. I believe I've seen his girl. She has a crescent moon on her forehead?' he said.

'Yes! That's her!' Mercury said, as her eyes filled with excitement and happiness.

'She was with my master. I must tell Kunzite that your appearance here is not a threat.'

'Kunzite?' she asked.

'He is also one of the Shitennou, and the only one besides me whom knows about your presence here. '

Zoicite grabbed Mercury's hand, and started guiding her through the hallway.

'Come with me. I have a plan.' Zoicite announced.

Mercury's heart began to race. From this close a distance, Zoicite was a very attractive man. His hand was warm and gentle. She felt completely safe being with him.

'Such a strange feeling.' She thought as she began to blush.

* * *

Venus sipped her glass slowly, enjoying every second of its wonderful taste. She was completely surrounded by men, all admiring and lusting over her. However, Venus acted elegantly, and enjoyed being the main attraction of the ball. She continued to drink, and looked into the crowd. However, her expression changed. She saw her, the princess, in the crowd. In the midst of her shock, she let go of her glass and it shattered into a thousand pieces. The men that surrounded her all volunteered to clean the mess, but Venus left her seat and began to pursue the princess. She moved through the masses, doing her absolute best to keep the princess in her sights. As she moved through, a man turned and they crashed into each other. Venus fell back and hit the floor.

'How embarrassing.' She thought.

Kunzite looked down to see who had crashed into him. He saw a young girl, with beautiful, flowing blond girl. Her face was flushed, and looked lost as she stared up at him. Kunzite put his hand out to the girl, in order to help her back onto her feet.

'Are you alright?' he asked her.

She took his hand, and got back up. Kunzite, waiting for a response, found her to be surprisingly silent. He realized he didn't have time for this, so he decided to end this quickly.

'I'm terribly sorry.' He said as he began to walk away.

'I won't forgive you!' she called out.

Kunzite turned around with a sense of surprise and annoyance in his voice, 'What?'

She reached out and grabbed his hand, throwing her arm around his shoulder, 'I won't forgive you unless you dance with me.'

'This is the last thing I need.' He thought.

He looked to the master to see that he was, once again, dancing with that girl. Then, it hit him. He could dance with his girl, and keep an eye on the master. That way, he will not look suspicious to anyone around him.

He smiled to himself and took her hand. He put his arm around her waist and pressed her close to him. Luckily for him, a slow song was playing, so this would allow him to keep watch on the master easily. As he kept watch, he glanced over to see Jadeite and Nephrite laughing loudly and eating like pigs. They were completely oblivious to the current situation; the master's life in danger and interlopers from the moon. Kunzite looked back at his master; observing him smile in a way that he has never seen before. Upon reading into his master's expressions, he became distracted as he felt the young lady's head resting on his collarbone.

Venus leaned her head softly onto the man's collarbone. She closed her eyes, and became filled with excitement and happiness. The person she was with now was her definition of her 'ideal' man; tall, dark, handsome, strong, kind, charming, and gentle. However, she noticed, beneath his stature that showed incredible strength, he possessed such sad eyes. After seeing this, she wanted to know everything about him, and perhaps one day, she would be able to.

* * *

Zoicite walked quickly through the hallway, holding Mercury's hand firmly, yet kindly. He knew that if she got lost, she would probably never be able to find her way. Mercury held onto him as well, however, she kept herself a few steps back. He seemed sincere, but she wasn't going to take any chances. At the end of the hall, Zoicite turned left and walked toward the single door on the left side. He reached out and opened it, revealing the drawing room. He, immediately, walked toward the piano and sat onto the bench.

Mercury stared at Zoicite in disbelief and confusion. Why would he play the piano? Curious by his actions, Mercury confronted him immediately.

'I thought we were going to meet with this 'Kunzite' person?' she asked.

'We are, give me a moment.'

Mercury became slightly frustrated by his statement. She began to think that Zoicite did not take her mission seriously at all. She turned toward the double doors and began to walk toward them. Zoicite looked up and dashed in front of her, intercepting her at the door. He stared at her, looking deep into her eyes and allowed her to see his sincere, yet firm, expression.

'Please trust me.' He begged.

Mercury nodded in approval, and Zoicite moved his arm out; guiding her back toward the piano. She stood next to it, and admired its beautiful black, polished design and its ivy keys. Zoicite sat down on the piano bench and placed his fingers on the keys, closing his eyes. He began to play a soft, slow tune. The music was so calm and relaxing to Mercury's ears; almost allowing her to forget where she was. She closed her eyes, allowing her to become engrossed in the music. Suddenly, Zoicite's voice entered into her mind.

'_Mercury?'_ she heard.

Surprised, she opened her eyes. Zoicite turned his head and faced Mercury as he played the piano. Though his lips didn't move, he spoke to her once again.

'_Can you hear me?'_

How did you do that? She asked.

Once again, he spoke without moving his lips, _'Think it, and do not speak it.'_

She nodded and closed her eyes. _'Like this?_' she said to herself.

'_Exactly!'_ Zoicite said.

'_The piano helps my mind focus, thus, my powers can be amplified. Now, I shall contact Kunzite.' _Zoicite explained.

* * *

Kunzite watched, from afar, his master dancing with the young girl. Kunzite was fortunate that this girl asked him to dance because Endymion had noticed Kunzite a few times before. Endymion was not concerned by Kunzite's presence, for he was dancing with a charming, young lady. He danced slowly with the girl, as he felt her head press into his collarbone. Kunzite found her to be very charming, however, a bit forward. By the end of the song, he, at least, had to know her name.

At that moment, Kunzite felt some strange aura pierce his mind. He had felt this once before, it was Zoicite, hoping to communicate by using his telepathy. He had to be careful, as to not let his partner notice his new preoccupation. He lets his mind clear, allowing Zoicite to enter easily. Then, he heard his voice.

'_Kunzite, can you hear me?' _Zoicite asked.

'_Yes, did you find anyone?' _

'_I have. Her name is Mercury, and she states that her presence is not hostile.' _Zoicite explained.

'_Mercury, is it?' _Kunzite asked.

'_Yes, my name is Mercury.'_ Mercury announced.

'_Then tell me, why are you here?'_

'_Our princess left the Moon Kingdom and came here. All we want is to find her and bring her back.'_

'_We? There are more here?_

'_Yes, one other. Her name is Venus.'_

'_Hmmm, Mercury, I want you to concentrate hard on what Venus looks like. I will then be able to transmit a mental image of her to Kunzite.'_

'_Alright.' _Mercury said as she began to think about the physical descriptions of Venus.

An image of this girl flashed before Kunzite's eyes quickly. His eyes opened wide, as he was able to make an immediate connection. It was this girl, the girl he was dancing with this entire time. How fortunate he felt that it could have been this easy. He smiled fondly as he began to speak to Zoicite once again.

'_I found her. Meet me in the ballroom.'_

* * *

Zoicite's mental powers seemed to have disappeared after he said that, for the sound of his piano had faded from Kunzite's mind. He looked at Venus, smiling at her. How could he tell her that he knew who she was? He looked over to the master and saw that he and the princess were exiting the palace. He had no time to figure how to tell her, he just had to.

'Venus.'

Venus looked at Kunzite, with fear and shock in her eyes. She couldn't understand. How did he know it was her? Regardless, she had to act. She let go of Kunzite and stepped back. She was not willing to fight him in such a crowded area, but she also could not let her guard down. Kunzite put his hands up and walked to her slowly.

'I will not harm you. I'll help you find your princess and you will be able to leave here' Kunzite explained.

Venus, curiously, stared at him. It's true that if he wanted to capture or even kill her, he could have done it long ago. Through the sound of the crowd and music, Venus heard Mercury calling out to her. Mercury was moving through the crowds quickly, accompanied by a man dressed all in white. They broke through the crowds and met up with Kunzite and Venus.

'Good Job, Kunzite.' Zoicite announced.

'No time for appreciation, the master and the princess exited the palace.' Kunzite explained.

'Alright, let's go.' Zoicite ordered as they ran to the exit.

* * *

Endymion and Serenity walked through the palace garden, hand to hand. He looked at the young girl in admiration of her beauty and poise. She looked around the dark garden, enjoying the plant life as if it was completely new to her. Endymion stopped walking, and the princess stopped as well. They stared into each other's eyes deeply, both becoming lost in each other. Finally, he spoke.

'How did you get here from the Moon Kingdom?' Endymion asked.

Serenity, curiously, looked at him, 'How did you know I was from the moon?'

He looked to her and held back a laugh. He slowly put his hand up and began to tap on his forehead, 'Your crescent marking.'

Serenity began to laugh. She had completely forgotten about her crescent moon marking. She felt foolish and embarrassed for not noticing, and but she continued to laugh and Endymion smiled with her.

'Master!!!' Zoicite called out.

Endymion turned to see Zoicite and Kunzite, accompanied by two young ladies, running toward him. What could this be about? They looked as if the world was ending.

'What's the meaning of all this? Endymion questioned.

'Master, she is the princess of the moon.' Zoicite explained.

'Yes, I know.' Endymion responded.

Mercury and Venus ran toward Serenity and they both grabbed an arm.

'Come, Princess, we have to get back before anyone notices.' Mercury said.

Serenity looked disappointed, knowing that such a wonderful night had to be ended abruptly. However, she smiled to herself because she knew that this wasn't the last time that she would see Endymion.

'Alright, let us go. Endymion, thank you for a wonderful evening.' Serenity said.

'Of course.' Endymion said.

Serenity and the senshi closed their eyes, and a white glow surrounded their bodies. The light was so strong, that Endymion and the others had to cover their eyes. When the light disappeared, the three had disappeared. Zoicite looked to the master and he put his hand on his shoulder.

'I am glad you're alright, Master. We didn't know what to make of all of this.'

'Surely I can take of myself. You should trust me more.' Endymion announced mockingly and with a smile.

Endymion walked back into the palace, leaving his two generals behind. They looked at each other, relieved that it was all over. However, they both felt uneasy. They felt that people of the moon weren't gone for good.


End file.
